Just Friends, Honest!
by FluffyTheTennisBall
Summary: "Ichigo and I are just friends!" Rukia Kuchiki wasn't sure just how much truth was in the words she spoke,  An IchiRuki one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I will never own Bleach

* * *

**~Just Friends. . . Honest!~**

"Ichigo and I are just friends!" That was the fifth time Rukia Kuchiki had to state that this week and she was really losing her patience with her classmates.

Really, why did they all think Ichigo and her were an item? Was it not possible for a boy and girl to be just friends in this world?

_Apparently not,_ thought Rukia as she walked home to Ichigos house after another long day at school.

* * *

"Yo,"

Ichigo Kurosaki greeted her as she climbed in through his bedroom window, altough she was welcomed into the Kurosaki family she still felt a little weird using the front door sometimes,

Rukia walked over to his closet which she had resided in for the time being with her excuse to Ichigo being that she couldn't sleep in Yuzu and Karins room since she is so used to the closet,

"Hey," Rukia replied as she took out her maths book from her school bag, slid open the closet door, disguarded the school bag on her makeshift bed and closed the door again. She decided that Ichigos bed seemed alot more comfortable for studying then the closest as she sat down on it and opened the maths book to whatever page the class was asked to look over as homework.

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to sit on my bed?"

Ichigo, who had his back to Rukia was now facing her with his trademark scowl accompianed nicely by a death glare,

"And just how many times have I ignored that stupid request?" Rukia gave him one of her sickly sweet fake smiles she normally only used at school but was purposely trying to annoy Ichigo,

"Anyways, your bed is actually quite comfortable. Despite it's size," Ichigo tried to ignore that last comment and continue with his homework, but it wasn't long before Rukia decided to start up another conversation,

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

Ichigo wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, he had a rough day at school today and didn't want any more problems, reqardless how small and irritating they were.

"Do people ever ask you if you're in a relationship with me?"

That got Ichigos attention.

"W-What?" The question caught him a little off guard to say the least, sure Keigo and Mizuiro bugged him about Rukia but Ichigo didn't think Rukia's friends were bugging her about it too.

_Jeez, did they really look like that much of a couple from the outside?_

"Ichigo? when people ask questions they usually like answers, you know?" Rukia stared at Ichigo impatiently,

"Huh? Oh yeah,Um... Well... Yeah, Keigo bugs me about it sometimes but you know Keigo he's always like that," Ichigo ran a hand through his messy orange hair and sighed, his day was really not going well. "Oh," was all she replied.

They studied in silence for what seemed like forever before one of them spoke "I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back before midnight," Rukia closed her maths book and headed to the closest to put it back in her school bag,

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked,

"Why? Does my personal life intrest you?" Rukia asked mockingly already heading towards the window expecting a muttered reponse from Ichigo like usual,

"Well, maybe it does,"

"What?" Rukia failed to hide the slight suprise on her face,

"I mean, You just never tell me where you're going and I guess i'm just a little worried about you since what happened with the Soul Society that's all,"

Rukias suprise grew, she never knew Ichigo got worried whenever she left without telling him.

But, didn't he do that to her as well? When Ichigo left to train with the Vizards, for a while Rukia felt like she was going to go prematurely gray -if that was possible for a Shingami- But that's what friends do right? They worry about each other, But Maybe, Just a little, Rukia worried more for Ichigo then she did for her other friends.

Was that possible?

"Ichigo, Nobody's going to try to take me back to the Soul Society or try to hurt me and even if they did, I have my powers back so I could just kick their butts,"

Ichigo grinned slightly at her "Yeah, I guess you could. See ya later, Rukia,"

"Yeah," He watched her leave then returned to his homework which he hadn't progressed in at all since Rukia came home.

Although Rukia says she dosen't like Ichigo Kurosaki in _that_ way, her heart tells her something different.

* * *

**A/N: Truthfully guys, this was my first fanfiction that I ever wrote (If you don't count the paragraph of a Jacob/Renesmee fanfic that's hiding somewhere on my old computer)**

**I don't really like it too much but I've decided I'm going to write more as a New Year's resolution so I'm going to be posting ALL of my old stuff I never finished, (they will be finished when I post them though) **

**Also I have a poll on my page for a new fanfic I plan on writing so it would really help if you offered your ****opinion on it :D**

**Review Please :D x**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
